This invention relates to improvements in a charging generator for a motor vehicle including a waterproof cover.
A conventional charging generator of the type referred to has comprised a bracket connected to the main body and included an externally connecting terminal unit composed of a pair of connector housings protruding from the surface of the bracket and a cup-shaped waterproof cover fixedly secured to the bracket as by bolting to cover the substantial part of the bracket. The waterproof cover has included an externally connecting connector unit composed of another pair of connector housings protruding from the inside and outside of the same and electrically connected to the connector housings on the bracket through respective leads.
In conventional charging generators such as described above, it has been required to mount the waterproof cover to the bracket after the leads have been fixed at both ends to the associated connector housings on both the waterproof cover and the bracket and therefore the main generator body. This has created difficulty in handing during assembly. On the other hand, if it is attempted to improve the workability by increasing the length of the leads, then slackened portions of the leads have occupied a volume larger than that defined by a spacing formed between the waterproof cover and the bracket, resulting in the impossibility of mounting the waterproof cover to the bracket. Also, to render the above mentioned spacing sufficiently wide has resulted in the disadvantage that the charging generator with the waterproof cover has had to be increased in axial dimension. In addition, the leads might erroneously connect the connector housings on the waterproof cover to those on the bracket.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved charging generator with a waterproof cover for a motor vehicle, in which the waterproof cover is capable of being easily engaged and disengaged with and from the main body thereof, and which prevents an erroneous connection while decreasing the axial dimension of the generator.